Update:July 14 2016
Great Leaders: University - Patch Notes Great Leaders * Construct a University and cultivate the greatest minds in human history. * Expand your civilization’s skills with the help of Great Leaders like Leonardo DaVinci, Catherine the Great, King Sejong, Sultan Saladin, and Suleiman the Magnificent * Each leader specializes in unique bonuses themed to their historical accomplishments. Complete the research for each skill tree to unlock mighty “capstone” powers! World War Leaderboards * Battle for Glory to earn your Alliance the top spot on the World War Leaderboard * Read more about it here: http://bit.ly/29yRbqC New Languages * DomiNations now supports Turkish and Italian languages! * Merhaba! Ciao! New Upgrades and Tactics * Level 9 Tank Depots * Upgrade Medium Tanks into Battle Tanks! (French nations get the S35 tank & Greek nations get the Hellenic Tank) * Employ a new Tactic at the War Academy! Draw enemy fire away from your valuable troops with Decoys Balance Changes * Increased damage of Tanks by 8% and Medium Tanks by 11% * Troops are slightly more likely to target defensive towers in battle * Players can only claim one of each type of unique army from the inventory at a time (down from four) * Transports will now be targeted by air towers * Reversed the order of the World War battle screen list, now newest battles list first * Fixed incorrect number of generals showing on Castles/Forts in World Wars * Generals no longer exit their Fort to attack Aircraft Bug Fixes and Improvements * Coalitions can now be removed, except during war day * Coalitions are now purchasable on war days by observers * Coalitions button on the world war hud is no longer visible while the embassy is being upgraded * Coalitions now clear for observers if war ends while they are online * Russian language no longer overlaps in Coalitions window * Tap National Trade goods to see how they can be used * “Next battle” button is bigger and easier to tap * Fixed a rare crash when deploying air units * Added safeguards to prevent rogue chat messages from causing issues * Added a "From" to Alliance inbox messages * Inbox displays the current UTC time for easy event planning * Warfare Ch3 is now factored into Heavy Tank “damage against tanks” stat * Added Savings and Wonder bonuses to Vault info window * Tapping on Library chapters now shows a full info window * Library chapter research windows now show XP awarded * Updated messaging for troop donations between different versions * Expansions now update their clear notification icon correctly * Vault info window now shows boosted vault contents * An unrepaired embassy is displayed on accounts who do not have it when visited or attacked * Fixed a crash tapping rapidly in the inventory window * Fixed a crash when a citizen tried to walk off the world, bad citizen! * Partial battles can now return surviving troops if you crash after defeating all defensive buildings * Removed radius graphic from Blessings since they don't use a range * Fixed a bug where the wrong troop icon appeared over the barracks * World War window no longer pops open on a when reloading the game * Emissary no longer drops supplies in invalid locations * Fixed a crash occurring in World War battles * Hunting progress bar no longer strays from the hunted animal * Troops no longer get stuck in the factory * Fixed donated troop pop value display in the World War donated troops window * Fixed troop progress bar not updating when removing troops from a Barracks or Factory training queue Category:Updates